Born Angelic
by Meilin Li
Summary: Pita Ten. Takashi and Shia. "Perhaps, just perhaps from our love, I can be reborn … this time angelic, like you."


**Disclaimer**: Koge Donbo's. Not mine.

**AN**: Shia knows more then she lets on. A work at her inner personality that's deeper than what she exhibits to others. One shot.

**Warning:** There are spoilers though Shia's musings. Tread carefully.

**Born Angelic**

_By Meilin Li_

Takashi Ayanokouji.

You're as close to ideal as anyone can get huh?

Shock wouldn't startle me if you find out one day that you're really a fallen angel.

I would do anything if someday I could be able to do my job as flawless as you handle your duties in life.

Even your name's perfect, believe it or not.

The Heavens. Who could ever pull off a name that stands for the birthplace of the purest beings ever known?

You're the only one I know who can.

I never expected perfection to come in a package such as yours.

Human; with blonde hair and a pair of the most affectionate amber eyes I've ever laid sight on.

It almost makes my knees weak picturing you.

I admire you Ten-chan. I really do.

You balance so much in your hands, and yet you remain so pure.

I know about your accomplishments, your struggles, and your failures; however little they may be.

If anyone else was in your shoes, they would be beyond arrogant with all the attention bestowed upon them. But not you; you're still as sweet and helpful as ever.

However one sided your views are toward me, only one other person has ever felt that way.

My gratefulness goes beyond just mere friendship. It extends to your faith in me and your encouragement that pushes me to do my very best even though I'm the worst at what I do.

I want to extend a heart-felt thankfulness for your confidence in me. Your respectable friendship has taught me that one of the most needed things in life is love.

I'll always be listening Ten-chan, you can whisper to me anything.

I am here for you as you were there for me.

…There is a secret in which I'm afraid of and even more frightened to tell others of it.

Every time I lay eyes on you, memories of a life comes back to haunt me. A boy around your age named Taro.

You even look like him; a little.

But oddly enough … your eyes are exactly the same …

Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to replace him with you … but one thing is for certain; I'm drawn to you as my memories are drawn to him.

I pray that you hold no dislike nor do you lose your trust in me if by chance you ever find out about this, but I really truly like you for who you are …

"Ayanokouji-san…?" I hope I didn't startle you too much.

Wow, didn't think I'd ever catch _that_ nervous look on your face, "H-Hai Shia-san?"

"I-uh," I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks as you turn toward me; I bet you can see the blush creeping upwards huh? Let's just get this over with, "Iwantedtothankyou."

That came out a bit too fast didn't it? Sorry Ten-chan … "Excuse me?"

"… Thank you." What's happening to me? I don't think I've ever had this quiver in my stomach before … at least I don't remember it ever happening this way.

You know something? I think I like your smile. Your smile really is dazzling; so alluring in fact that my knees seem to want to give out before me. "For what?"

Your attention is focused on me now and I feel the need to turn away. But I can't. I could get lost in your eyes; they're so sincere and honest. Amber like the heart of the very jewel it was named after, but with flecks of gold and red that twinkles like colours of the setting sun. If I let myself, I bet I'd drown in them and for a moment there, I almost did .... What was that question again?

Oh yeah … _It's for showing me that failing isn't the end of the world. For having so much confidence in me. For teaching me to believe in myself. For inspiring me to give it my all … basically, for everything you've ever done._

"… for being you Ayanokouji-san." I hope that didn't come out sounding_ too _dumb.

But by the small smile on your face and your soul-bearing amber eyes, it seems that it was more touching than what I previously thought. And I'm glad.

You turn away from me then and I'm confused. Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did. But as I open my mouth to apologize, you speak up and am I ever thankful.

"Shia …" I smile as I notice you dropped the proper suffix after my name. Though you don't notice and even seem to have a hard time voicing yourself as you gaze down over the railing.

I'm ever so hesitant to answer; wouldn't that just break the atmosphere? I should just let you continue ...

"… Shia you don't think me stupid for saying _I love you_ a while back do you?"

_No!_ Ten-chan of course not; you're one of my good friends. And I love you too, but you still won't look at me as I shake my head. My voice seems unable to work also. So how am I supposed to answer your question?

As I stare at your profile against the darkness of the sky, I am a bit apprehensive and scared at where this conversation is beginning to go however.

"Good." You reply as if you heard me say no, "'Cause I meant it." After a moment those tanned hands of yours gets buried between your golden hair. And as you rest your head in your hands I feel my heart constrict just a little.

I was never good at this, what do I say to make you feel better … ?

"I know this is a lot to ask … but do you think you could ever feel … the … same …. ?" It comes out as a mumble and I wouldn't have caught all of it if you didn't turn to look me straight in the eyes halfway through.

I blink at that question as my stomach does another leap and my heart pounds against my chest.

Could I ever love you? Could I … ?

_I really don't know!_

It almost seems like eternity as all the possibilities run through my mind at light speed as I try to find the most truthful answer for your query. I don't want to mislead you, however nor do I wish to throw away a chance at the world you're offering. … And really Ten-chan the serious, guileless look on your face doesn't help matters either.

But … I think my actions do the speaking for me as my hands shakily reach for yours.

And though I'm imperfection's incarnate, I don't think I could pass up a chance to be a part of your perfect world.

Perhaps, just perhaps from our love, I can be reborn … this time angelic, like you.

_Ten-chan._

_... Thank you for loving me._


End file.
